Rock Band (Complete)
by Starstorm2112-2
Summary: His father left and his mother died from Leukemia. All he has left to remember her is her acoustic guitar and the song she used to sing him. After practicing at the orphanage he got the attention or Eri, a young girl staying at the same orphanage. Many years pass, but the pair finally get adopted. By a man who is also the greatest guitar player ever. Will this be his chance?
1. Chapter 1

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Okay... it should be around here." I muttered as I placed the flier in my back pocket.

I'm an aspiring guitarist wanting to get my name out there... maybe I shoud go into more detail about that. I had this dream when I was six. It manifested about a month after my dad left, leaving just my mom and I. My dad leaving broke my heart back then, and in order to stop my crying, my mother would always play her acoustic guitar and sing me a song she heard when we took a trip to America... anyway I'm rambling. I picked up the guitar when I turned seven, mainly practicing with my mother's guitar... though she gave me pointers here and there. It was when I turned 8, when it all came crashing down. My mother came into contact with an illness, but due to her being super good at hiding it, I didn't know until it was too late. The ambulances came to take her to the hospital,leaving me alone with some adult to look after me... I think his name was Aizawa? Anyway, I learned a few month's later, that Leukemia took my mother's life... but in a written letter she gave me her acoustic guitar, and told me to pursue my dreams. Alone with nothing but the acoustic guitar and the clothes on my back, I was taken to the nearest orphanage.

That's where I spent the rest of my days up till now.

To entertain myself, and to help with the manditory 5 stages, I played my mother's guitar. I was terrible starting out... and most of the kids there were more than willing to tell me that. I just ignored them, and through many trial and error I started sounding like I at least know what I'm doing. A lot of what I did at the orphanage was the same; Get out of bed, hygene, grab my guitar, sit at the nearest corner, play for a while, eat, rinse and repeat 2 more times for lunch and dinner, and go to bed. All of that changed when some random 4 year old, who I had no past interactions with by the way, came up to me and told me I played the guitar good. That alone brightened my day up, after being told how horrible I was by literally every kid, it was a breath of fresh air hearing any form of praise.

She was the reason I escaped my depression phase, and went to acceptance. But anyway I'm rambling again. My new pattern was wake up, hygene, eat, wait for the girl who told me her name was Eri, play for a while, eat together, and rinse and repeat. Basically the same as before but with a friend. Now everything changed... again, but this time for the better, when I was 14, and Eri was 5. There was this man, a rather skinny man, who had a bizarre sense of hair style come into the orphanage. I thought he was coming to adopt some of the other kids... so I just kept playing for Eri. What caught me off guard was the shadow covering me and Eri.

"Hello there young man." The man said as he squatted down at our eye level, "I see you are playing the guitar."

"Yes, Zuku is really good!" Eri exclaimed, yeah she was having a hard time saying my name Izuku Midoriya... so to help her I said just call me Zuku.

"Indeed he is." He said as he looked at me dead in the eyes, "How would you like to be adopted young man?" He asked.

Now that took me by surprise... a chance to leave this place away from these demons they call kids, was worth about as much as winning the lottery... actually a lot more. Then I looked at Eri, I can't leave her here, I just can't.

"Can Eri come with us?" I asked... well pleaded was a better adjective for that.

He looked hestiant, I assumed that he was just looking for one, but he soon realize I won't say yes unless she came with us. "Okay, fine with me." He said.

Now Eri was beaming, I'm certain she had a equally if not worse time here than I did.

We packed out stuff... or lack there of, and after the man filled out the paper work we headed to his car. We drove in silence... until we hit gridlock traffic, then the man decided to spark up small talk.

"So... when did you start having interest in playing guitar?" He asked.

"My mother, she knew how to play, and she even gave me pointers." I answered.

He put two and two together, "Oh... I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't worry about it... I had about 6 years to grieve." I said as I stared back out the window, as traffic wasn't moving... at all.

Then his head shot up in realization, "I've never introduced myself have I?" He asked, "My name is Toshinori Yagi, pleasure to meet you two." He greeted.

I didn't respond back initially, mainly because my mind was going crazy as to where I heard that name before... then it hit me. "You're a famous guitar player! From that famous band called 'The Pro Heroes'." I exclaimed.

"I WAS a famous guitar player, I retired a short while ago when the band broke up." He explained as traffic cleared up a tad bit for us to continue moving.

"B-But what were you doing at an orphanage of all places?" I asked.

"See, I was looking for a student." He said, "The reason being... I wanted something to keep me occupied during the long retirement I have waiting for me." He explained, "I looked everywhere; Random guitar stores, people playing at the side of the road, and finally, an orphanage. See before I met you, a lot of the other guitar players, while good, didn't have the heart you have." He explained.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, as traffic finally cleared up, so we were driving at normal speed again.

"Simple, they were playing their guitars only for monetary gain. While that isn't a bad thing, you played for the sole purpose of entertaining Eri back there." He explained, "That's what I want from my student. A person who plays to entertain first, and everything else second." He said, "Now what do you say Young Midoriya?" He asked.

"Do it Zuku!" Eri exclaimed with excitement in her voice.

Any form of hesitation I may have had just left my body, if I have her support... then how can I say no? "Alright Toshinori I'm in." I said.

"That a boy, we'll start tomorrow." He said as he pulled up to a store complex, "But first, we need to get you two some new clothes."

We exited the car, as Toshinori grabbed a pair of shades and a hat, "Can't have people know who I am out in public." He said.

Actually a good point, the last thing we want is some rabid fans to swarm us. Once we headed inside we looked around for new clothing. Eri's eyes was gleaming, she was looking at all of the clothes in the store. While I was staring at this jacket on the hook. The problem wasn't the size, it was three sizes too big sure, but I prefer bigger clothes, the problem was the price, 8,287 Yen... Once Eri made her decision to pick two dresses one white another grey, 2 pairs of sweatpants, 3 pairs of shirts, and a pair of shades to match Toshinori. It was kinda cute actually. Anyway, both her and Toshinori came to check on me. He must have noticed my deliemma, but grabbed the leather jacket off the hook anyway.

(A/N: I might have gone a little cheap on the leather jacket...)

"I may be retired, but I saved a lot of money from my past gigs, don't worry about the price." He commented as he handed me the jacket, "Now, Young Eri grabbed... that many things, I think it would be fair if you picked the same amount." He said.

I was hestiant... then I remembered I only have two sets of clothes that the orphanage, so I grabbed 2 pairs of black jeans, 3 tanktop shirts, a pair of pajama pants, and a pair of shades as well.

After paying for the clothes, and garnering some looks from the other patrons, we exited the shopping complex, and headed to our new home. The house was a two story home in the suburbs, it was rather quaint. We were then led to our rooms, they were right across from each other. After we were told that dinner would be ready in about 2 hours, gives us enough time to unpack.

I finished early, so I decided to make good use of my time, and head on over to the living room to pick at my acoustic. Soon Eri finished unpacking and came over to listen to me play. Then we heard the door open slowly.

"Aren't you reti-" A guy with a really long scarf around his neck said, as he stared at us confused.

"Um... hello." I greeted, not sure what else to do in this situation.

"Hello... is Toshinori here?" The man asked.

"I'm Here!" He exclaimed as he walked out of the kitchen in his apron, "Oh Shota what a nice surprise." He said.

"Surprise? I live with you." The man said.

"Oh right, my mistake, anyway might as well get aquainted, Midoriya, Eri this is Shota Aizawa, Shota Aizawa, this is Midoirya and Eri." Toshinori said as he returned to the kitchen.

"Hello!" Eri greeted with a smile.

"Hello, I see you are playing an acoustic." Aizawa said as he snatched it from me.

Before I could rebut, he sat down, tuned it and started playing. He was actually pretty good. No scratch that, really good!

Once he finished Eri gave him a round of applause, while I just stood there stunned.

"Seems you still got it." Toshinori said as he set us plates full of pasta.

"It would be really sad if I lost my touch considering the band hasn't broken up for even a year yet." Aizawa muttered as he ate a fork full of spaghetti.

"Wait you two played with each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, in fact." Toshinori said as he fished out his wallet to pull out a picture. There were 4 people on the picture, "The one on the middle is me, the one on the far left is Aizawa, they used to call him Eraser Head on stage." He commented as Aizawa scoffed, "That lady over there was and still is called Midnight, and that blond guy over there, is called Present Mic." Toshinori explained.

"Wait how come they still are called their stage names, while Aizawa isn't?" I asked.

"Simple, they continued to pursue music as solo careers." Aizawa explained as he picked up his plate, "Toshinori and I on the other hand retired after those two left. I'm a High School Teacher now." He added as he entered the kitchen, the sound of running water can be heard.

"Oh right, I never told you my old stage name, they called me All Might." He said.

Okay that... sounds really cool.

Soon Aizawa re-entered the living room with a glass of water, "So you never told me... why are these kids here?" He asked.

"Simple, I adopted them." Toshinori said as Aizawa nearly choked on his water.

"Y-You're joking." Aizawa said as Toshinori shook his head.

"Nope, 100% genuine, I said I needed a student remember?" He asked.

"Yeah, for your bloody mid-life crisis... but what's with the girl?" Aizawa asked, "Unless you are going to say she can play that massive acoustic guitar."

"Well, I don't know unless I try, but no, Midoriya said he would be adopted if I brought her along, so I did." Toshinori said, "Which reminds me... are you two related?"

"Oh, no not as far as I know." I said, "But that orphanage was horrible, and all we had were each other." I said as I ruffled Eri's hair, "I didn't have the heart to leave her behind, so it was either all or none of us." I explained.

"See, I'm certain he's the student I was looking for." Toshinori said.

Aizawa just scoffed, and handed me back my mother's acoustic back.

"Well, having this 'heart' and being able to play are two different things." He said, "We'll see how much work you have to do." Aizawa said.

I took that as I need to play the guitar now.

I got into position and started playing, after about a minute he stopped me.

"Well, I will say one thing, you sound like you at least know what you are doing, and not just strumming it and hoping for the best." Aizawa commented, "But still, he needs a lot of work you know."

"Of course, I'm more than willing to do what ever it takes." Toshinori said.

Aizawa just chuckled, "Well I can't stop you there." He said as he stood back up, "Well I have papers to grade see later." He said as he headed into his room.

"Alright, we'll start practice tomorrow, so rest up till then." Toshinori ordered as I nodded.

That's now my life was for about 10 months. Practicing, practicing, running the occasional errand, practicing, and more practicing. One day however, All Might exclaimed I was ready and handed me a flier. He told me auditions were being held in town, and I should go try out. His reasoning was that experience outweighs any amount of study. I scanned the flier and glanced at the clock, it was 6:45 PM, and the auditons were being held at 7:30.

I got up, put on my designer tanktop, leather jacket, and jeans and headed out. Eri asked if she could come with me to watch. but Toshinori said no, due to it being too late for her to be out. I said I was sorry, and told her she could come next time. She looked sad but perked up again, as I headed out to the audition.

Now were back to the present, I managed to find where the location is and checked my watch, 7:24. I have enough time to do one last check up before I audition for this band.

I replaced my strings last night, guitar... tuned, nerves... on edge.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said.

"You can do it Zuku!"

"Yeah, than- Eri?!" I asked as I turned to see Eri right behind me, "W-What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked all over her seeing if she was hurt... but now, she's fine?

"I came to watch you play." She said with her trademark smile.

Toshinori is going to give me so much heck for this... "Okay, but no word to everyone right?" I asked.

"It's fine, Mr. Toshi said it was fine if I'm with you." She said.

...I'm even more nervous, but I can't take her back right now, I just grabbed her hand and lead her inside.

As we walked down the aisle, I ran through the preliminary research results I did before coming here. The person in charge of the auditions is the band's bass player Kyoka Jirou. The reasons they are even holding these auditions becasue she kicked out a member due to 'Creative Differences'. She wanted this to be a rock band, while the ex guitarist wanted it to be something else entirely.

"Hey! Thank goodness, someone actually showed up." She commented.

Wait... no one showed up? Seriously? None?

"So what's your name kid?" She asked.

"Oh, my name is Izuku Midoriya." I said.

"Ah, short, sweet, and quick to the point, bonus points. Literally everyone before you told me their life story, while I couldn't care less about it, if you play a guitar well, then I'll care about your life story, until then, save your breath." She commented.

She's a blunt one. I just pulled up a stool and positioned my mother's guitar on my lap.

"Wait wait wait- An acoustic guitar? You do know we're a rock band right?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered, but still intend on playing.

She just stared at me for a few second before slumping back onto her seat, "Alright, proceed." She said as she readied her pen and paper.

I was nervous for a second, but I started playing. I didn't realize what I was playing until the sound started to sonud familiar. It was that song my mother used to play me, the one she heard from America, I remember her saying the title was 'Cough Syrup' or something like that. She must have played it so much, that it's muscle memory at this point. Or maybe it's her influence guiding me through this audition. Either way, it's too late to change songs, so I played it too the very end.

Once I finished I got up and took a bow.

"Well, Midoriya, I appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to audition for this band, if you would please..." She said as she turned a clipboard with some sort of sign-in sheet clipped to it, "Sign your name and contact info, and we'll get back to you with our decision." She said.

Considering I have heard the distaste she had when she saw I had an acoustic. Regardless I signed my name and contact info, who knows maybe she'll say yes.

I hooked my mother's guitar over my shoulders and took Eri home.

 ***Jirou's P.O.V***

"Ughh... this never gets any easier." I moaned.

"I thought he was pretty good." A joivially irritating voice I know all too well rang throughout the theatre.

"I thought you didn't want to deal with auditions." I asked as I turned to see Ashido Mina, the lead singer, standing right next to me.

"Ehh, I was pretty bored, and he was pretty good." She restated.

"But it was an acou-"

"So?" She asked.

"So? We're a rock band. Those two don't really go together." I said.

"But he was really good." Another voice chimed in, as Denki Kaminari, our head technician, stepped in as well.

"Okay, is there anyone else here?" I asked.

"No that we know of, anyway, give him a chance, it's not like we have a gig in a few months that we need to practice for." He said.

...I hate it when he is right. It's rare but it's frustrating when he is and rubs it in.

"I'll think about it and call him tomorrow. Happy?" I asked.

"Yup, now come on, there is a place near here that has happy hour until 9!" Ashido squealed as she rushed out.

"You're 16! Don't even think about it!" I yelled... I swear sometimes I'm like their mom.

...I'll think about it.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

It's been a day since the audition. If I said I wasn't nervous, then I'd be a dead liar. To calm my nerves I spent most of the day on the couch playing for Eri. I was in the middle of a song when my phone started buzzing. I immediately pushed my mother's acoustic and picked up the phone.

"Hello?! Oh... no, you have the wrong number sorry."

I reached for my guitar again, then my phone buzzed again.

"Hello?! No... no I can't vote yet."

Immediately after my phone buzzed.

"What?!"

"Yeesh, cut back on the attitude." It was Jirou this time.

"O-Oh Jirou! I-I'm sorry, there were other calls! One was wrong! Another was for vo-." Then she started laughing, "W-Why are you laughing?!" I yelled as I can feel my face heat up like an oven.

"Nothing, it's just funny hearing you freak out." She said as her laughter subsided, "Anyway, I'm calling to tell you... that you're in the band."

Wait... what?!

"I'll text you the location of where we usually meet up. Be there in 30 minutes, we'll handle introductions first and foremost, and we'll go from there." She explained.

"O-Oh yeah, got it, see you then." I said trying to conceal my excitement.

"Alright, see you then." She said as I hung up.

"You did it Zuku!" Eri yelled.

I must have been too caught up with my calls to not notice Eri was leaning over my shoulders listening in.

"Yeah I did, you want to meet everyone?" I asked.

"Can I?" She asked back.

"Absolutely!"

"Absolutely not." Aizawa said entering the living room.

"Uncle Zawa!" Eri whined as he scoffed.

"I'll be with her the whole time." I said.

"Let her go Aizawa." Toshinori said bringing us some lunch, finger sandwiches, "Being cooped up in here won't do her any good."

"She snuck out, and you aren't even mad?" Aizawa asked.

"Wait you snuck out?" I whispered.

"Sorry..." She muttered.

...Well, she didn't get hurt.

"She found Midoriya, so no harm done." Toshinori responded.

"But still. Who knows what could have happened to her." Aizawa countered.

They're going to go at it for a while, "Hey... get dressed and we'll go." I whispered.

"Okay." She responded.

As the two were bickering, I slipped on my jacket, a designer tank, and my shades. When I exited my room, Eri was standing in the hall with one of her dresses.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah."

We re-entered the room, and the two were still going back and forth. Luckily they were fighting in the kitchen, so I quietly grabbed my acoustic, and slowly opened the door. Once we were out, I slowly closed the door.

"Alright, follow me." I said as I took her hand.

We headed to the location she texted me. Once we were there, I heard a loud high pitched shriek?

"Oh my gosh she's sooo cute!" A girl exclaimed.

"Calm down Hagakure, anyway, Midoriya... Midoriya's plus 1, come on in." Jirou said as she headed inside.

We headed on inside, and once inside we were given the grand tour.

"Alright listen up, I'm only going to say this once." She explained as she gestured to everyone around the room.

"The guy over there is Denki Kaminari, he's our lead tech producer, he has direct control over the screens, cameras, and the speakers. It's as if he can produce electricity from his hands."

"Sup?"

"The man next to him, is Fumikage Tokoyami, he's in charge of the lights on or off. But he thrives more in the dark."

"Welcome..."

"Next we have security. Starting with Tenya Iida, his speed is unmatched, it's as if his calfs are mini pistons."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Next to him is Eijiro Kirishima, he's so strong it's as if he's made of stone."

"Hey, how ya doin'?"

"Last of the security, is Mashiaro Ojiro, his mastery of kung fu is useful to take down any rowdy fan."

"Hello."

"Alright, now we have our stage hands. Starting with Mezo Shoji, he's so productive it's as if he has multiple limbs."

He didn't say anything, but nodded at us.

"Next is Tsuyu Asui, she can climb so high up it's as if she's a frog."

"Greetings, *ribbit*"

"Oh... and she gets hiccups often." Jirou added.

That sounded like a croak rather than a hiccup.

"Moving on, playing hand in hand our Ochako Uraraka and Toru Hagakure, their jobs are, if we need to, get us wires to make us 'float', and making them as invisible as possible."

"Hi." They said in unison.

"Anyway, lastly it's Hanta Sero, the props are entirely his design."

"Heya."

"Next we have our costume designers. Starting off with Yuga Aoyama, he can make us stand out more if we need."

"Bonjour."

"Okay... next we have Momo Yaoyorozu, she can make us costumes so fast, it's as if she's creating them out of thin air."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Alright, next is Koji Koda, he can provide us furs if we so need... not real fur, because that's wrong."

He didn't say anything, but waved.

"Next is the food manager, and that rests solely on Rikido Sato, his cooking and pastries are beyond delicious."

"Lunch will be ready in 10 y'all."

"Now we have our pyrotechnics expert, Katsuki Bakugou, it's almost as if he can create tiny explosions in his hands."

He scoffed, "Sup?"

"Next we have the band itself. I'm one of the guitarists, the man over there with red and white hair is Shoto Todoroki, the drummer, and the girl over there with the horn headwear is Mina Ashido who is our lead singer."

"Hey!" Ashido greeted.

"Hello." Todoroki said.

"Hey! What about me?!" A rather short guy with a... bizarre sense of style came in.

"Oh right... that's Minoru Mineta, and he's... the Janitor." She said.

"Oh so I'm just the janitor now?"

"You deserve it after the mess you pulled!" Jirou growled, then returned her attention to us, "So that's the 1-A family, best get to know them. Now, onto business." She said as she laid out a calendar, on the month of July. "We're having a gig on July 24th, so whatever plans you might have during that day, cancel them. This might be the most important gig we've had."

Oh great... I just joined and the 'biggest' gig is 3 months from now.

"Which means, we need to beat the songs into you." She said as she tossed me music sheets, "Learn the songs, that's it, you don't have to sing, dance, nothing, just play."

I looked at the sheets, there are 15 songs in total... jeez.

"Oh and one more thing, if you're going to play for this band, then you're going to have to learn how to play a rock guitar." She explained.

...I was afraid of that.

"B-But Zuku only plays, that guitar!" Eri said.

"Eri..." I muttered.

"S-Sorry." She apologized.

"Look, kid, he's going to have to adapt if he wants to get big out here." Jirou said.

...She has a point, a very valid point. But... I don't want to play without my mother's guitar.

"Alright, now that all that is out of the way-"

"Time for food!" Sato said pushing out a cart full of food.

"...Fine, everyone take 10, we'll reconvene after lunch." Jirou said.

Everyone literally rushed towards the cart, but Sato walked towards us.

"Sorry about... that." He said pointing towards the crowded cart, "They always do that whenever food is brought out, so here, for you two, welcome to the band." Sato said handing us plates full of food.

"Thank you!" Eri said as she pulled apart her chopsticks, gave thanks, and dug right in.

I smiled at her actions... maybe I should have smuggled a sandwich from home.

"Hey new guy!" Kirishima yelled as they came towards us, "You're the new guitarist right? Play us a tune!"

"U-Uh..."

"Do it Zuku!" Eri cheered.

"Wait, *snrk* Zuku?" Uraraka asked as she was sputtering in laughter, "That's adorable!"

My face flushed as I swiftly pulled out my acoustic before anyone else commented on it. After tuning it, I started playing. Once the song was over, everyone clapped.

"Was that a new song?" Eri asked.

"Yes, it's from Uncle Zawa." I said.

"But still why does that sound familiar?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah... but I can't put my finger on it." Kaminari added.

"Well whatever play us another!" Hagakure pleaded.

"After, the rest of the meeting." Jirou said.

"Oh... fine." Hagakure moaned as she set the paper plate in the trash.

The rest of the meeting consisted of logistics of the gig, as well as the schedule for the week. Then the meeting was adjourned, and then the rest of them wanted me to play another song.

"Sorry guys, I have to take Eri home." I said.

"Aww come on, one song?" Hagakure asked.

"It's initiation." Uraraka said... Since when...?

I looked down at Eri, "I think Papa Toshi and Uncle Zawa won't be mad."

"...Oh alright." I said. Everyone cheered as I pulled up a stool. Should I play one of Aizawa's songs? Or do I play Cough Syrup again? I ultimately settled on another one of Aizawa's songs.

"Wait! I know where that song is from!" Kirishima exclaimed.

I stopped immediately, waiting for him to finish his thought.

"It's from The Pro Heroes!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Kaminari said, "The one you're playing is called 'Erasure' right?" Kaminari asked.

"Yes, I learned it yesterday." I said.

"The one you played before it's one of the Pro Heroes' last songs right, One For All?" Kaminari asked.

"Yes, it is." I answered... then I realized what I just did.

"Wait... Uncle Za-"

"Uh, Eri! Papa Toshi texted me, we need to head on back home now." I said, probably too fast to make it sound convincing.

"O-Okay." She said as she took my hand and we left.

They probably know... they probably know about Toshinori and Aizawa... which means I'm in a whole heck of trouble. Well, so long I don't bring it up ever again! We won't have to worry about it! Right...?

We made our way home, just one last corn-

"Hey." A familiar voice behind me said... I should have seen this coming.

"Hey, Jirou." I greeted turning around.

"Uncle Zawa? Papa Toshi?" Jirou asked... crud she knows, "If I remember correctly, that sounds like the names of Toshinori and Aizawa, who are also named Eraserhead and All Might, from the band 'Pro Heroes'."

"What a coincidence, hahaha." I said laughing.

"Don't even try to hide it." She snapped, which caused me to flinch, "*sigh* Look, I could care less who you are, or what your family is, all that matters to me, is that you play well." She said turning away, "The others on the other hand... won't return to full focus, unless you tell them the truth." She said walking away.

Once I was certain she was far away, I sighed, "What now?" Eri asked.

"I, will tell them." I said.

"B-But..."

"Lets go home." I said as we headed back home.

"Oh, welcome home..." Toshinori said with a smile. Aizawa on the other hand nodded and looked back to his papers.

"How did practice go?" Aizawa asked.

"Oh, well it wasn't really practice, it was more of a debrief." I said, "They just said that their next gig is on July 24th." I said.

"So 3 months... wait that reminds me, isn't your birthday on July 15?" Toshinori asked.

"Yeah, but luckily the gig was over a week later, so nothing will get in the way." I responded.

"Ahh I see." He said as he turned his attention back to Aizawa, "Oh and those sandwiches I made earlier are in the fridge if you two are still hungry." He said.

I nodded as I headed to the hallway to change out of my 'Going Out Clothes'.

"So, Yamada told me he's coming to visit." Toshinori said as Aizawa choked on his drink.

"What?" He asked.

"Yes, Yamada is coming to visit as well as Kayama." Toshinori responded.

"Why are they suddenly coming?" Aizawa asked.

"Because they want to see them." Toshinori answered.

Then Aizawa sighed, "When are they coming?"

"Next week." He answered.

Their bandmates are coming here? Next week? To see us?

"Well, since you two heard, might as well tell you the rest." Toshinori said.

We turned around and headed towards them, as we sat down ready to listen.

"So Present Mic whose name is Hizashi Yamada, and Midnight whose name is Nemuri Kayama, are on break right now before their massive tour around the world. Someone just so happened to tell them about you-"

"Spoilers: It as all him." Aizawa commented.

"-Someone, just so happened to tell them about you, and they decided to drop everything to come and see you two." Toshinori explained, "Who knows, you might pick up some things from them."

"Well it's in a week, which means WE, have to clean this place up and make it at least somewhat presentable." Aizawa commented.

"Did you have to over emphasize the 'We'?" Toshinori asked.

"Yes, because you do one thing, then leave me with the rest of the house." Aizawa complained.

Their conversation raged on, "We should leave them be..." I asked.

"Yeah." Eri said.

We slowly got up, and quietly entered our respective rooms, it was 5:40... but there wasn't really much to do right now.

Maybe... I could get some more exercise.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Alright, I'm heading out!" I exclaimed.

"Bye Papa Toshi! Bye Uncle Zawa!" Eri yelled back.

After hearing them say by back, we headed over to the band meeting. Once we got there, we stopped in front of the door.

"Are you ready? There will be a lot of questions..." I asked.

With a determined look in her eyes she nodded, "Yes!"

I smiled at her can do attitude, "Alright, let's go."

The moment we opened the doors everyone charged towards us.

"We've been waiting for you!"

"Tell us everything!"

"Yeah! Are you related to the Pro Heroes?"

"One at a time!" I exclaimed as everyone backed off, giving us a chance to breath, "Okay... pull up a chair, it's a really long story."

I explained everything; from my mother's guitar, to meeting Eri at the orphanage, to meeting Toshinori, to the adoption.

"That's about it." I said as everyone looked stunned.

"O-Oh... I'm sorry, about bringing it up." Kirishima said.

"Don't worry about it. Now where's Jirou?" I asked wanting to change the subject fast.

"She headed out on an errand, she'll be back in about 30 minutes." Mina explained.

"Alright, hey Eri want to... Eri?" I asked looking around, where did she go?

 ***Eri's P.O.V***

"And done..."

I was handed a mirror, "Wow, it looks so good!" I said as I looked at my braids, "Thank you!" I yelled giving him a hug, he tensed up, but returned the hug anyway.

"D-Don't mention it." He said, "...Please."

"Okay!" I said as I walked away, I don't know why he was alone... he was nice.

 ***Back to Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Oh Eri, there you are." I said with a breath of relief.

"I'm Here!" She exclaimed... did she pick that up from Toshinori?

"Yes you a- wait... did you do that?" I asked pointing at her hair.

"Oh, no! A nice man did it for me." She explained.

"Wait... nice man?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was sitting back there alone, he had blond spiky hair, and looked a tad bit upset." Eri explained.

"I thought I said not to mention it!" A voice exclaimed an an audible sigh was heard as he re-entered the room.

"Bakugou?! You did that?" Ashido asked.

"Y-Yeah." He muttered turing a light shade of pink.

"Oh, so Sparky Sparky Boom Man has a soft side." Kaminari exclaimed.

"Shut the f- heck, up!" He exclaimed as Kaminari exploded into laughter.

"He even censored himself! This is great!"

He growled in anger... then cooled himself off, "Yeah! I did that! My mom was a hair designer and I might of picked up a few things, you got a problem with that?" He growled.

"Can you do my hair next?!" Ashido asked.

Soon all the girls, with the exception of Uraraka crowded around Bakugou, hoping to get their hair done. He took a bit of convincing but he agreed and told everyone to line up in a single file line.

"Okay guys I'm ba-." Jirou said her eyes locked at the sight before her.

Bakugou was the first responder, "What? Got anything to say?" He asked as he was busy braiding Yaoyorozu's hair.

Judging by the smirk on her face, I'm sure she has plenty to say.

"So... do we demote you to hair stylist, or?" She teased.

"What did you say I'll kick your a- butt!" He yelled, which caused Jirou to laugh more.

"I'm sorry, what was that last part?" She asked leaning closer.

"You're really pushing my buttons here..." Bakugou growled as he gripped Yaoyorozu's hair instinctively

"Please don't push his buttons while he's handling my hair." She pleaded, wincing at the grip.

"Fine... fine." She said backing off, she instead walked towards me, "So... when did all this happen?" She asked.

"It was because of me." Eri said fiddling with her braid, "He did my hair, and now he is doing theirs."

"Oh is he now, well he's officially our new hair stylist." Jirou said as Eri applauded.

"Oh he-ck no!" He protested as he finished Yaoyorozu's bun.

She grabbed a mirror to look at her hair, it was a perfect bun, "I second that notion, this bun is perfect."

"Well I think we need a third opinion." Asui said as she sat in front of him, her hair is extremely long, so this might be a challenge.

"So much for practice today." I said as I pulled out my mother's acoustic, "Want to hear a song Eri?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed with her natural born excitement.

I smiled and pulled up a stool, tuned up my guitar, and recalled another song from the Pro Heroes, I think it was called 'United States of Smash' or something along those lines. All I know is that I practiced it last night so I should have it down.

"Man, hair styling and live entertainment? I'm liking the new step we're taking." Ashido commented as Bakugou scoffed.

"Ehh, 6/10." He commented.

I ignored him and continued playing. Once I finished Eri and everyone who had free hands clapped. While Bakugou was busy braiding Ashido's hair, while Jirou was busy looking over a document of some kind to bother applauding.

"Alright, the minute you finish braiding Ashido's hair, we can practice." Jirou said, "Which reminds me... Midoriya, come with me." Jirou said walking towards the back.

"Okay... stay here k?" I asked as Eri nodded. I followed Jirou to the back, where a lone electric quitar was sitting on a chair.

"So, you need a guitar to play rock music, so I'm loaning you one of mine." She said as she handed me the guitar.

"I-I ca-."

"Well you have to, unless you have 20,000 Yen on you right now." Jirou said.

"W-well."

"Didn't think so." She said as she handed me the guitar, "I want that back once this gig is over, then you'll have enough money to buy your own, oh and take these." She said handing me pieces of paper, sheet music, "Practice these songs, learned them so that you can play them blindfolded."

I was hesitant for two reasons; One was because I was just loaned a guitar from one of my band mates, two I can't use my mother's acoustic.

"So, that's all I had to do, be sure to practice that at home, you have Aizawa and Toshinori 24/7 so you should learn quick." Jirou said.

"O-Okay." I said as I walked away.

I want to be a professional guitarist for my late mother... but in order to do it, I have to do it without her guitar. Unless Jirou is willing to compromise... which is an impossibility. I could just leave the ba-.

"Wow, you're hair is soo nice!" Eri exclaimed as she was sitting with Hagakure.

"Hehe, yours is great too." Hagakure commented.

...

I can't leave the band. I just can't.

I glanced at my watch, 5:32, time to get going.

"Eri, time to head on home." I said.

"Okay, bye everyone!" Eri waved as everyone, and yes I mean everyone waved back.

Once we exited the building and made a good ways towards home, Eri finally noticed the guitar, "You got a new guitar Zuku?"

"Yeah, Jirou loaned it to me for now." I explained.

"Well... what about that one?" She asked pointing towards my mother's guitar.

"W-Well, I can't really use it anymore..." I muttered.

"What? Why?" She asked shocked.

"Because, it's not suited for a rock band." I explained as simply as I could.

"W-Well, can't you just... change it?" She asked.

"Not really, but it's fine, that doesn't mean I can't play it for you, Papa Toshi and Uncle Zawa no?" I asked as she nodded excitedly, "Well there you go." I said, "Oh we're here." I said opening the door.

"I WIIINNN!" A loud voice yelled in the living room.

"Do you have to yell it out for everyone and their cousin from out of state to hear?" A feminine voice commented.

"We're... oww, home." I said stepping inside.

"Oh look who's here." A girl... who I never seen before said. Wait, are they.

"Hizashi Yamada, and Nemuri Kayama." I muttered.

"Ding ding ding. So Toshinori did mention us." He said.

"Who are they?" Eri asked me.

"The-"

"We're Toshinori's old band mates." Kayama finished.

"Oh Papa Toshi!" Eri exclaimed.

"Yes *snk* Papa Toshi." She commented.

"B-But I thought you were coming next week?" I asked.

"Oh, well we got excited to meet you two that we high tailed it over here." Yamada commented before looking at my electric guitar, "Ooh an electric guitar, gimme gimme." He said.

I shrugged and handed it to him, he tuned it a tad bit, before going to town on it. He was... really dang good.

"Haah it's been a long time since I had the opportunity to jam out on an electric." Yamada said handing it back to me.

"So... what's the story behind having two different guitars?" Nerumi asked.

"Well... The acoustic was my mother's." I said as they shifted solemn glances, "Don't have those looks, it's fine, I had about 7 years to grieve after all. Anyway, I got the rock guitar from my band." I said.

"You're in a band?" Nerumi asked, thankfully dropping the subject of my mother.

"Yeah, but it's a rock band, so she loaned me her guitar for now." I explained.

"Oh, well when's your first gig?" Yamada asked.

"July 24th." I explained.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" Nerumi asked.

"It's on July 24th." I said, I thought I was pretty clear before.

"H-How many songs are you planning to preform." She asked.

"Um..." I muttered looking at the sheet music I was given. "15 songs."

They glanced at each other, "And you aren't worried about practicing 15 songs in 3 months, why?" Nerumi asked.

"It should be fine." I said as I took a seat on the couch across from them, "I'll just practice my fingers off until I get it down."

They stared at me for about 3 seconds... until Nerumi chuckled, "You got guts kid... alright, I'll help you out." She said as she headed upstairs, it took her a few seconds to come back down with her own purple electric guitar, "And besides, what kind of aunt would I be if I left my nephew out to dry." She said.

"Hey! How come I'm getting shafted in this jamming session?" Yamada asked.

"You're not... you can train your niece." She said with a smirk.

"...Fine, but I'm training him tomorrow." Yamada said running up stairs, to get his own guitar I'm assuming.

"Fair enough for me." She said as she looked at me, "So you good with that acoustic right?" She asked as I nodded, "Good, because the Electric Guitar is easier to grasp, so you should be fine." She said.

She went though the basics and the hand motions quickly. She was right, it was an easier time to play as opposed to the acoustic guitar. While she was training me, Eri was learning the very basics of guitar using my mother's acoustic. Granted it was as big as her, she's learning fast, much to my amazement. Must be all the times she watched me over the years.

"I'M HERE!" Toshinori yelled kicking down the door.

"Do you have to do that everytime?" Aizawa asked walking in with bags full of groceries.

"It's to add omph to my entrances." He rebutted.

"Well your 'omph' knocked the door off of most of it's hinges, and I'm not fixing it." Aizawa responded.

"Papa Toshi! Uncle Zawa!" Eri exclaimed waving frantically at them both.

"Well, what's all this?" Toshinori asked.

"We're teaching these two the fundamentals of electric guitar, and guitaring in general." Nerumi commented.

"But isn't an acoustic guitar a bit hard for her to grasp at her age?" Aizawa asked.

"I started learning when I was 6." I said, "And she was watching me play when she was 4."

"That, and she's a natural." Yamada said, "Show him!"

"Okay!" Eri exclaimed as she began playing.

If I was being dead honest, I'd say she was okay. Granted she was 6 and never picked up the guitar once in her life. So the fact that she's playing like this, and the fact that it's her first time is telling of her potential.

"Hmm, not bad." Aizawa commented.

Eri was sporting the biggest smile I've ever seen her wear. She's going to do great things. But for now... I have to master the electric guitar.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

***Jirou's P.O.V***

"You're late..." I commented as Midoriya and Eri finally made it to the practice.

"Sorry... got wrapped up with home." Midoriya explained as he handed Eri his acoustic, "Here, practice with the others."

"Really? I get to play your guitar?" She asked.

"You played it a lot yesterday, and you're getting better, so keep practicing and ask the others how you can get better."

"Okay, thanks Zuku." She said as she headed over to the couch area to practice. At least she's occupied.

"So, what song are we starting with?" He asked as he pulled up a stool.

"The first song, it's called 'Peace Sign'" I answered.

(A/N: Yes, the songs for the gig are the opening themes. Yes, that is very uncreative. And, no I'm not creating my own songs, that will take forever! So deal with it, my creativity can only go so far... which isn't far at all.)

He nodded and pulled out the respective sheet and got ready. While I would have gotten mad about him using the sheet, he got it literally yesterday, so he gets a pass.

"Okay. 3... 2... 1... now." I said as Todoroki kicked us off. A few ways into the song, Ashido followed up with lyrics.

"It's strange how well I remember. The airplane I once saw flying effortlessly above. There's no real reason, it just sticks with me."

As she was singing, I was analyzing everyone's preformance. Mainly Midoriya's, while he was playing... okay. He has hit some sour notes a little too often. At least Ashido has learned to keep singing, even if there was a sour note.

"I'll throw up a peace sign, rolling this story along! I'll steal a future with you, writing a story without any twists!"

The first song was over, and now it was time to give my manditory critiques.

"Alright, Mina good job, you're getting that song down pat. Though learn to regulate your breathing, you sounded like you were suffocating near the end there." I said as I turned to Todoroki, "Shoto, big improvement from last time, though a little off the beats there." Now it was Midoriya's turn, "Midoriya, you've gotten a good grasp on the song, though you've hit a few... well a lot of sour notes and off keys." I said as he nodded. "Alright, take five there are things I need to look over." I said as they left the room.

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

Note to self, practice once I get home. While I have the basics to play electric down, I didn't do so well on the songs themselves... then I heard clapping.

"Thank you!" Eri exclaimed taking a bow.

Well, I'm glad to see everyone is so supportive.

"Oh, Zuku!" Eri exclaimed running towards me, "Did you hear it? I played one of Uncle Mada's songs, oh and Auntie Rumi's too!" She asked excitedly.

"No, I didn't but I would love to hear it." I said ruffling her hair.

"Hey! I just did that!" Bakugou yelled.

"S-Sorry." I muttered, but he just grumbled and returned to his supply of fireworks for the gig. It must be big if he has all of that.

"Alright, Midoriya, Todoroki, Mina, back in." Jirou called out.

"I'll be back soon, keep practicing k?" I asked as she nodded.

 _*A few hours later*_

Man... that was a handful. We ran through the whole song list once as a warm up, then we did it again, and again, and again, like 4 times. Not that it was horrible by any means since I need to learn these songs if I want to not drag the band's reputation through the mud. It's better to learn it and perfect it now, and not worry about it the night before.

"Alright... that's enough for today. Good job all of you, but keep practicing at home to hammer it down." She said.

We nodded and packed up, "Hey Eri, time to head home." I said.

"R-Really... already?" She asked with disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry, you can see them tomorrow, and besides Uncle Mada is making his famous spaghetti tonight." I said.

It must have triggered her appetite, becuase she swiftly grabbed the acoustic and ran to me, "Let's go! Let's go! Let's gooo!" She yelled excitedly running through the door.

"Eri wait!" I yelled running after her, "See you guys later!"

 ***Jirou's P.O.V***

The pair left in a grandios fashion, leaving the rest of us to clean up for the day.

"They seem like a nice duo." Mina commented.

"Yeah." I said simply.

"A breath of fresh air after the last guy right?" She asked nudging my shoulder.

"Don't even get me started..." I muttered.

There was this one guy who auditioned a while back, his name was Hitoshi Shinso. He was good, no great even. So much so that I called him up and told him he was in. All of that changed... once he met everyone. Turns out he did not like... any one of them. At all. So he left after a day. So it was nice to see someone who can not only stay for more than a day, but also brighten everyone's day.

"Yeah, we must have struck gold, especially if Bakugou has taken a liking to them."

"HEY!" He yelled.

"Oh shut up, it's true. Once she's here you haven't dropped a single swear, you big softie!" She teased adding more fuel to the roaring fire, which is very amusing.

"S-Shut up! Who would swear in front of a kid?" He defended.

"You... many times actually." Eijiro said.

"You swore in front of my little siblings." Tsu pointed out.

"In fact the minute she comes in she immediately comes to you." Momo said.

He just growled angrily, but didn't rebutt any of these points.

"So, with Judge Jirou presiding, I declare Katsuki Bakugou, guilty of being a massive softie towards Eri." I said swinging my imaginary gavel.

"S-So what?" He asked, "I'm... setting a good example for the kids of tomorrow." He said packing away his fireworks with a massive smirk.

...I have a bad feeling about that. No... it should be fine, she probably picked up some hair braiding techniques or something.

I'm sure she'll be fine.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Eri's P.O.V***

"Okay Eri, I'll be in there practicing. Be good okay?" Zuku asked.

"I will." I said holding onto his guitar.

"Good, see you soon." He said as he heading into the room, leaving me with everyone else.

Everyone was doing something, but one was sitting down, all alone. He seems lonely... So I walked over to him.

"Hi." I greeted.

He looked at me with confusion, "Why are you here?" He asked.

"You seem lonely, why are you alone?" I asked sitting next to him.

He sighed, "You don't want to sit next to me."

"Why?"

"...I did bad things."

"What kind of bad things?"

He looked at me, then laid on his back, "It's better if I don't tell you."

I looked at him confused, "Well, do you feel bad about it?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah." He muttered.

He looks sad... "Well, why don't you say sorry?" I asked as he shrugged.

"They won't forgive me... so why bother."

"Well you don't know that!" I exclaimed, "Because... everyone deserves a second chance!"

He stared at me for a few seconds, "Heh... how old are you?" He asked.

"I turned 6 in december." I said.

"Hmm, well, keep that mentality." He said sitting back up but still looking sad. With a huff I stood up and gripped his arm.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked.

"Helping you! As my Uncle Mada said, all you need is a little push!" I said pulling on his arm trying to get him to stand up.

"They won't care!" He exclaimed not budging.

"You won't know unless you try! Now come on!" I said pulling harder. It went on forever, then he finally stood up.

"*sigh* Alright..." He muttered standing up.

I smiled and led him over to the group, once we were in front of them they spoke up.

"What do you want?" Ashido asked sounding angry. He looked nervous and scared, so I gave him a little push.

"Come on... you can do it." I cheered.

He looked at me and nodded... though he still looks nervous.

"Y-Yaoyorozu..." He muttered as she looked at him, "I-I'm sorry!" He exclaimed bowing.

"H-Huh?" She asked in confusion, in fact everyone looked confused.

"I-I'm sorry for what I did to you, it was horrible, and vile, and stupid, and every bad adjective you can think of, but it still won't be enough to describe it." He apologized, I could hear tears drip on the floor, "I-I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I wanted to tell you that I'm truly sorry." He said.

The group was silent, but he stood back up and wiped his eyes, "I-I'll just go back... to cleaning." He muttered walking away.

"Wait!" She called out, making him stop immediately, "What you did was bad." She said, "But... I accept your apology Mineta."

"R-Really?" He asked.

"It's about damn time too!" Baku exclaimed.

"Just don't do it again!" Shido yelled, but had a smile.

He was welcomed back into the group, but I had to ask.

"What did he do?" I asked Yaoyo-yaoyoro-, Momo.

"Oh, he stole my underwear." She answered.

"...That's it?" I asked.

"H-Huh?" She asked in shock.

"Back at the orphanage, boys steal the girls underwear all the time." I said.

The room was quiet again... did I say something bad?

"T-That's horrible..." Kure said.

"Yeah... poor girl." Ojiro responded.

"What a shi- bad place." Baku added.

I blinked at them in confusion. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing, anyway wanna hang out with us?" Raka said.

"Okay!" I exclaimed with excitement, as I sat down next to them. I smiled, the group welcomed him back super quick, it was so nice!

"Hey Eri, play us a song!" Shima exclaimed.

"O-Okay!" I said as I picked up Zuku's guitar and started playing one of the songs from Auntie Rumi, Som-Soman... I don't know how to say it, Somabulist? Yeah Somabulist!

 ***Jirou's P.O.V***

"Okay guys ta-." I said until I saw the group crowding around Eri. Now what surprised me the most, was Mineta was with them, "Why is he here?" I asked a tad bit annoyed.

"Oh he apologized." Momo said as Eri finished the song.

"W-Wha? How?" I asked. Did the planets and stars align or something?!

"Yeah... someone helped me though." Mineta said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" He asked nudging towards Eri.

"Hey Eri." Midoriya said as Eri ran up to him.

"She's one of a kind she is." He muttered with a smile growing on his face.

...No way. There is absolutely no way.

"I'm telling you, we've struck gold." Ashido said as I turned to face her.

"-I did it! I played the song!" She exclaimed.

"Really? What song?" Midoriya asked.

"It's Auntie Rumi's Somabulist!" She exclaimed.

"That's Somnambulist." He said.

"Somanbulist?"

"No i- Close enough!" He exclaimed ruffling her hair.

I must admit, the moment they stepped in, they have impacted everyone's lives for the better. Hell, if their presence could change Mineta and Katsuki, then their aura must be powerful.

"You okay, you're staring." Mina whispered.

"I'm fine." I said with a smile growing on my face.

"Oh, you're staring at Midoriya and Eri aren't you?" Ashido asked with a smirk growing on her face... I know that smirk anywhere.

"I know what you're thinking, and that's not it." I said, "I'm just thinking about how much they changed everyone." I whispered back.

Her smile dropped as she nodded, "Yeah, they changed everyone. Especially Katsuki and Mineta..." She said.

"Yeah..." I said with a sigh, "G-Good call." I said.

"What's this?" She asked leaning in, "Did you say? I was right?!" She exclaimed with a s**t eating grin.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." I said, "You had one good idea, that doesn't qualify you for the nobel prize." I commented.

"Yeah it does, the Nobel Peace Prize." She said.

...Dang it, she's right, her decision resolved so much conflict in the group.

"I'll take your silence as a surrender." She said walking away.

"H-Hey! Did you memorize the lyrics to the songs?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, front to back, forwards and backwards." She said with a smug smile.

"Oh I bet, considering I didn't see you in there when we were practicing." I muttered grumpily.

"Well, I thought you wanted to bond with the boys, especially that Midoriya kid." She teased.

"What about me?" Midoriya asked walking up to us.

"Oh, she just wanted to get to know you better, with you being new and all." She said, then her eyes sparkled... I hate it when they do that, then it results i-, "In fact, we're planning a get together this Saturday, wanna come with?" She asked.

Oh great...

"I don't know, Eri want to?" He asked as she nodded excitedly, "Well then it's a yes." He said.

"Great! See you then." She said.

*sigh*... Oh well, I'm sure it'll be fine.

"Hey, ready to go?" Midoriya asked.

"H-Huh? Yeah... let's go." I said as we headed back into the practicing room.

We ran through the songs again. I must admit... they're getting better, especially Midoriya, I'm actually proud of him.

"Alright guys, that's all for today, I think we're getting it." I said, "With good time too, we might get the songs down by June. Which will give us enough time to iron out the kinks and rest easy for once in our sorry lives before the big one." I explained.

"Awesome!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean you can relax. If anything practice, harder especially those who are coming to the get together this Saturday." I said, directing all of that sentence at Midoriya, Shoto... has other things to deal with.

"Yes ma'am!" He yelled.

"Ma'am? I like that..." I said with a smirk, as he turned bright red.

"U-Uh, I mean, y-yes Jirou." He stuttered rushing out of the room.

What a dork...

"S-So Eri, ready to go?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, bye everyone!" She waved as the pair headed on home.

"Bye!" They all said in unison.

"Okay, are all of you going to imprint on her or something?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Excuse me! We're just... leaving a good example for the youth of tomorrow." Momo exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's it f**king to ya?" Katsuki asked.

"You all are a bunch of softies." I joked as I glanced at my watch, "Alright, I'm heading home, so no after work parties... Toru!" I exclaimed as I headed out.

Once I was outside, I faintly heard 'It was one time!' from the inside.

I swear these guys are going to kill me... but it's pretty fun. Especially those two, they made this whole thing go 10 times smoother.

Here's hoping the gig goes well.

End of Chapter.

(A/N: Yes I gave Mineta a redemption arc, I felt like he needed one.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Ooh where should we go first?!" Ashido asked with excitement.

Saturday rolled around quick, and for the get together all 21 of us headed to an amusement park. Needless to say I was excited, I haven't been to an amusement park since... ever. Eri wasn't excited, in fact she was confused.

"What's an... amusement park?" She asked.

She was at the orphanage since... I don't know how long. It's no surprise that she has no idea what it is.

"Oh it's a place where you play games, eat food, and go on rollercoasters." Kirishima explained.

"Roller...coaster?" She asked.

"There's one over there." Bakugou said pointing towards the biggest Rollercoaster in the park, so massive that I could barely see the top of the drop, it is aptly names 'The Punisher'.

"Oh heck no! We're not letting her ride that as her first Rollercoaster." Yaoyorozu butted in way before I would have.

"Well, what do you suggest?" He asked with a huff.

"What about that one?" I asked pointing to a ride with swings. Looks tame for her to start, yet looked fast enough to be enjoyable.

"Great idea!" Uraraka said as we headed over there.

"Wait a sec... Eri, stand here." Yaoyorozu said as Eri stood in front of the 'Must be this tall' sign, and she wasn't tall enough, "Figured as much, here put these on." She said handing her a pair of raised up boots. With that she met the limit, "Alright now we can go." She said.

I never understood why they kept those to this day. I understood why they had them, but no one ever mans them anymore. Regardless we went on the ride, and thankfully there was just enough seats for all of us to fit.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah!" She exclaimed, though I wasn't sure if it was out of fear, excitement, or both. Once we were lifted up in the air, it was clear it was excitement. As the ride spun us at exhilarating speeds, all I could hear were screams of enjoyment from Eri. Once we landed we all grouped up.

"Zuku..."

"Yes Eri?" I asked taking a sip of my cola.

"Can we ride that one?" She asked pointing towards 'The Punisher'

I spat out my drink, "W-Wha?!" I asked.

"Atta Girl! Let's go!" Bakugou said as he charged towards the ride with Eri close behind him. In fact everyone followed them, seems we're really doing this. I followed the group close behind... until an arm stopped me.

"W-We don't have to ride that you know." Jirou said. My eyes widened in realization, she's afraid of rollercoasters?

"Well... I need to keep an eye on Eri, you can stay if you'd like." I said in a gentle tone, "It's fine to be scared."

"S-Scared?! I'm not scared!" She exclaimed as I raised an eyebrow. "What? You don't believe me? Fine!" She exclaimed as she gripped my wrist, "We're going." She said as she dragged me with the others.

As the line grew shorter and closer, Jirou appeared to be more and more nervous. "You don't have to do this you know..." I whispered.

She shot up and scoffed, "Hmph, I eat rollercoasters like this for breakfast." She said with a confident smirk.

"That's the spirit." I whispered as we were directly in front of the entrance, "We're here."

We all managed to fill the entire cart. Eri, Jirou and I were seated in the last cart, and I was sandwiched between them. Once the ride started and we were climbing up the incline, Jirou was squeezing the first thing she could grab, which was my hand... and it hurt, a lot.

"I-I'm fine... I'm fine." She whispered trying to calm herself down. If my right hand is what's stopping her from prying off the brace and jumping off, then it's a price I'm willing to take.

We were stationed at the top of the drop, and Jirou was crushing the bones in my right hand, "I'm not fine! I'm not fine!" She whisper yelled.

With my free-unbroken hand I placed it on top of her shaking hand.

"You are fine, you are fine..." I whispered as I gripped her shaking hand, mainly to relieve my nearly shattered hand.

Before she could respond, the ride was released. She went from gripping my hand to latching onto my right arm, letting out a blood curdling scream as the ride zoomed through the tracks. While she was screaming, Eri was laughing and having a good time. I don't know if it's because of the ride or of Jirou screaming.

Soon the ride skidded to a halt and the bars were released.

"Jirou...?" I asked as she was muttering to herself, "Jirou." I said louding, but still nothing. "JIROU IT'S OVER!" I yelled as that was enough to snap her out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, aww it wasn't that bad." She said.

You say that now...

"Yeah, I wasn't scared at all!" She exclaimed.

"You sure about that?" Ashido asked as she showed Jirou her phone. It showed her screaming and gripping onto my arm as if it would save her. If she wasn't next to me and still holding onto my arm... I would have laughed.

"S-Shut up! It was instinct!" She yelled as she let go of my mangled arm.

"Ow..." Was all I could say, as the group was led out of the ride. We all met up in front of the ride, as I took the time to meticulously adjust my broken everything. "H-How was it Eri?" I asked as I finally took a look at her, her hair was frizzled, probably from the intense G-Force.

"T-T-T-T-" Was all she could say.

"Oh no we bro-"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs... not to self, never let her get vocal lessons from Yamada. "It was sooo cooool! It went sooo fast! And I thought I was going to throw up my sandwich!" She exclaimed with excitement. "I wanna ride again!"

"Yeah!" Bakugou yelled.

"Absolutely not!" Jirou exclaimed back.

"Jirou is correct, we have many other rides to enjoy-" Iida started.

"Then enjoy them we shall!" Kirishima finished.

We all rode a bunch more rides, though they were more tame than The Punisher, it was still a lot of fun, and a lot less painful! However... we were hungry, so we got some cheap unhealthy amusement park food. Though Jirou wasn't eating.

"What's wrong? Not hungry?" I asked taking a bite out of my giant cookie.

"No!" She yelled... then her stomach audibly rumbled.

I couldn't help but smile, "So..."

"Alright, fine." She said taking a bite out of her burger.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. Look, everyone's making fun of my fear, and it's angering me." She said.

"...Okay? Now what's your problem?" I asked as she walked over to smack me in the back of the head, "Ow!"

"This is serious." She said sitting beside me out of convenience.

"Look, everyone's afraid of something... and those who say they don't are either emotionless people, or lying dead to your face." I said as she looked down onto her food. I sighed, "I'm afraid of caterpillers."

Now she looked at me in disbelief, "No way..." She said trying to hide laughter.

"Yeah." I said chuckling, "When I was little, I was laying on a patch of grass outside my mom and I's old home. I was about to nod off...until something bit my ear, it was a massive black caterpiller hanging off my earlobe. I wouldn't step outside for weeks, and those little things still creep me out to this day." I said.

She then busted into laughter, "See, fears are just small Quirks about people. Some of which are just plain ridiculous." I explained as I reached to bite into my cookie... then I spotted something green. Oh no. "CATERPILLAR!" I yelled as I tossed the cookie onto the table and latched onto something out of instinct.

"Don't worry Midoriya, I'll protect you from the scary caterpillar." Jirou teased patting my head. I flushed red with embarrassment, as everyone in the group looked back at my sudden of which were smirking, "I think this about makes us even."

...My cookie.

After that brief incident of terror is over. We decided to play some clearly rigged games. Some won, some lost, one almost murdered the tender in blind rage, and one won and got me a caterpillar plushie, which got a laugh out of everyone, but jokes on them because it was pretty cute and not at all threatening!

Anyway we had enough time for one more ride. The classic ferris wheel! Once we got in line, Jirou tensed up, but why? It's not a speed demon like The Punisher... unless.

"Are you afraid of heights?" I asked.

"N- Yes..." Was all she said as she hung her head in shame.

"Oh..." Was all I could say... then I saw the sun inching closer and closer to the horizon, "Well come on it'll be fun." I said as I dragged her into the pod, they were two person only sadly. But at least Eri went with Yaoyorozu.

As we rised higher and higher, Jirou's grip around my arm grew tighter and tighter, her eyes were shut too.

"T-Tell me when the ride's over!" She yelled.

But I waited till we were at the highest point, "Hey Jirou open your eyes." I said.

"W-Why? Are we down?" She asked.

"No even better look!" I exclaimed.

"What can be better th- wow..." She muttered asshe opened her eyes taking in the skyline. It was a flurry of bright reds, oranges, and pinks. As the sun itself was a light red hanging just above the horizon. Making the spectical more beautiful.

"Hey Jirou..."

"What?" She asked still taking it in.

"We're down..." I said as she snapped out of her trance and looked around. We were back on the ground.

"B-but... I wanna go again!" She exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "But I thought you hated heights?" I asked.

"No time for snark! It's going to end soon!" She exclaimed as she kept her eyes on the skyline.

I wanna go back up too, but we had to wait our turn again.

"Bah you kids can stay." The operator said, "Besides there's no one in line anyway." He said as he closed our pod and sent us up again. Thankfully we made it just in time to see it before this time frame ended.

"Hey. Get over here." She said.

I was confused but scooted towards her seat. Then she pulled out her phone.

"Okay... smile." She said as she took a picture of us at the perfect moment. As the sun sunk into the horizon, but the colors were still present, and still beautiful.

The ride was over and we got out of the pod. Everyone was sitting on a planter, talking about... who knows what.

"Hey Midoriya..."

"Yea?"

"T-Thanks... for helping me, and letting me grip onto your arm... and stuff." She muttered sheepishly.

"Well I didn't real-"

"Come on love birds! We have an hour left to do whatever we want until the park closes!" Kirishima yelled

"W-WE'RE NOT!"

"HE'S MY BAND MATE!"

Our retorts fell deaf to their ears. We just walked to them a good few feet away from each other.

We made our way back to the entrance... and saw a tslent show type thing. One girl just got off the stage.

"Bravo! Now anyone else?" The MC asked gesturing to the crowd.

"Go play Zuku!" Eri yelled trying to push me to the stage.

"B-But!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, go with him Jirou!" Ashido exclaimed.

"But I didn't bring my guitar!" She yelled back.

"So provide vocals. I'm sure he'll need it." Ashido said clearly not taking no for an answer as they blocked both of our escapes.

"So what's the plan?" Jirou asked.

"Well we can either stand here in this weird formation until the park closes... or go up there." I said glancing at my watch. "I have to bring Eri back by 8:00 so we have to." I said.

"B-But... oh fine." Jirou said in defeat, as everyone clapped, " What are we doing?" She asked.

"Remember that song I played during the audition?" I asked.

"W-What?! I don't even know that song!" She yelled.

"You can look up the lyrics on your phone." I said.

She sighed and pulled out her phone, "What's the song called?" She asked.

"Cough Syrup by-"

"Young the Giant? Got it." She said as she read over the lyrics.

"If you want I can sing the first verse and chorus to help you get a feel for the beat?" I asked.

"Who do you think I am? A novice? I can figure it out, let's go." She said as she dragged me by the wrist on stage, "We're preforming next." She said completely cutting in line.

"W-Well miss, we have a li-"

"By all means! Go ahead!" The girl who was supposed to be next said nervously. First time jitters... I feel her.

"Well alright, you two are next, oh and it seems you'll need another mic and a stool, give me a sec." The MC said as he set us up.

I sat on the stool and tuned my guitar... perfect. "Ready?" I asked.

"...A-Actually, can you do your plan?" She asked with a shaky smile.

"Fine by me, 3...2...1...go." I said as I started playing. Thankfully it was a simple song, and I know the words by heart. I sang the first verse and chorus, once I finished, I nodded to Jirou signalling it was her turn.

She sighed, and with some eternal dilemma, she started singing.

"Life's too short to even care at all, oh-ooh, I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control."

She sang... really well. Extremely well. Once she reached the next chorus I joined in.

"If I can find a way, to see this straight. I'd run away,to some fortune that I-I should have found, by now. And so I run now to the things they say should restore me... restore life, the way it should be. I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down..." We sang. I was never too much a singer, but thankfully she carried us.

Once the song was over we were greeted by applause... though most of it was from our group. We stood up, took a bow, and got off stage.

"That... WAS GREAT!" Ashido yelled.

"Yeah,you two were great." Ojiro commented.

Everyone, excluding Bakugou, shared words of praise. Then Jirou spoke up.

"G-Good call on that song." She said meekly.

"Hey, it was your vocals that did it." I said.

"No it was clearly you. I just followed your example." She retorted.

"Nah, all I did was play the guitar."

"Which helped set the tone for US to sing."

 **Eri's P.O.V***

They were talking for a long time. Well they were yelling at each other. I asked Momo why they were yelling, and she said they were arguing who did better in the song they did. It was weird...

Well the fun day was over, we all said bye and Zuku took me home. We were having dinner, until I remembered something Ochako said.

"Hey Zuku? Is Jirou your girlfriend?" I asked.

Then Zuku started choking on his chicken, but Papa Toshi saved him.

"*cough cough* W-What?!" he asked.

"You have a girlfriend?! And never told us?!" Auntie Rumi asked.

"Yeah! The audacity!" Uncle Mada yelled.

"S-She's my bandmate, and NOT my girlfriend Eri!" Zuku yelled red in the face.

"But... she was holding your hand and held your arm on the roller coaster, and you held her when you saw a ca-"

"Stop telling them that!" He yelled getting redder.

"No Eri tell us everything." Auntie Rumi said leaning closer to me.

"Oh okay! Um... Oh! They sang a song together. They were really good." I said.

"Yup... that's the third love strike." Uncle Mada said.

"I-I don't like her! So what everytime I see her my chest tightens, and I feel my heart racing?!" He asked.

The room was quiet.

"That means you like her." Uncle Zawa said.

"B-But."

"Oh I always wanted grandnieces and grandnephews!" Auntie Rumi said with a big smile.

Then Zuku stood up, "W-Well I'm full, thanks for the dinner bye!" He said as he ran into his room.

I don't get it... what's wrong with loving someone? I love Zuku, and Papa Toshi, and Uncle Zawa, and Uncle Mada, and Auntie Rumi, and everyone. So what's wrong?

 **Midoriya's P.O.V.***

T-They're wrong. I don't like Jirou... don't I? I mean she's strict, and rather bossy, and sings well, and is rather cute, and good to hu- No! stop it... be professional! She's your bandmate, these feelings are probably frowned upon.

I sat up and sighed... besides, she probably doesn't feel the same way.

End of Chapter*


	7. Chapter 7

**Jirou's P.O.V***

"-And then it went 'Boom'." I explained.

I was feeling... weird. So I called Momo, my most trusted friend, in early to give me an impromtu therapy session. She even dressed for the occasion... though it was entirely unnecessary.

"Hmm..." She said as she scribbled onto her notepad, "Based on what you've told me... you're dealing with what people refer to as a cru-"

"Do not say that word..." I said placing a hand on her mouth.

"Bummt wmmhy nommt?"

I removed my hand, "Say that again?"

"But why not?" She asked.

"Because the moment you say the 'C' word, then you know who will stampede in here." I explained.

"Oh don't be ridiculous." She said, "It's 9:00 in the morning, there is no way Mina will rush in here on a Sunday the minute I say crush-"

"Who has a crush?!" Mina yelled blowing through the doors.

"...Told ya." Was all I have to say.

"H-How did you?!"

"Not important! Who is it? Wait... it's Midoriya isn't it?" She said with a massive smirk on her face.

"O-Oh course not." I said as convincingly as possible.

"Bologna!" She yelled, "It's totally Midoriya. I totally called it! Man Tooru owes me soo much money!"

"D-Did you seriously bet?!" I asked as she nodded.

"Yup! And I made it out like a bandit!"

A part of me wanted to rebut... but, "I deserve 50%."

"...Fine." She said dejectedly, then here eyes lit back up again, "Which reminds me, it's time..."

"Time for what?" I asked as she pulled out her phone.

"Time... for Operation: Love Song!" She yelled.

"... That's a horrible name."

"Listen, we had 3 minutes to make the name! Let's see you come up with something better!"

Then Momo spoke up, "How about something formal; Like Operation: Love Suitor Alpha Tango?"

"Too hard to remember." Mina said... then the door slammed open.

"We got the text, is Operation: Wingwomen and One Man underway?" Tooru asked.

"How many names do you have for this operation?" I asked as Mina sighed.

"One... but everyone thought it was horrible and proceeded to make up names for it." She explained.

"Understandable..."

Soon we were all ushered into the back room that no one really uses, it's main purpose is for storage... but not any more.

"Alright Operation: TBD is underway." Mina and Tooru said wearing shades... for some reason. "Our targets... Kyoka and Midoriya." Mina said pointing to me.

"Wow really? You and Midoriya... ehh actually I kinda saw it coming." Ochako said.

"Figured what?" A rather deep voice asked.

"Oh, Mashiaro, Mezo." Tooru greeted.

"You're interrupting our meeting!" Mina yelled.

"Your meeting consisting of helping Jirou and Midoriya?" Mezo asked.

"H-How did you?"

"You're very transparent." Was all he said, "I have no intention on interferring... unless it gets too unbearable to watch." He said leaving along with Mashiaro.

"Well... anyway, here's the plan!"

 **Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Okay Eri, we're here." I said as she rushed in immediately. She's grown to love this place, like a second home for her. However... not everyone is here? Odd, it's 1:30.

"Where is e-"

"Hey Midoriya! Bud!" Kirishima yelled slinking his arm around my shoulders, "We need to have a chat, about the gig, follow me."

"Okay." I said handing my guitar to Eri, "Here, practice while I'm gone k?"

"Yeah!" She said as she tuned the guitar and started playing, she's improving a lot.

Anyway I was ushered into the practice room, where all the boys, were there sitting in a circle.

"We're staging an intervention." Kirishima explained.

"W-What what happened?!"

Did something happen?

"I'll tel ya!" Bakugou said standing up, "Stop pu**yfooting and ask Jirou out!" Bakugou yelled.

...What?

"H-Huh?!" I asked.

"Oh come on, it's obvious, you letting her break your hand and arm during the roller coaster. You gripping onto her when you saw a caterpillar-"

"Which was f**king pathetic by the way."

"Anyway! You two sang a duet, which was pretty good I might add, and to top it all off, you two went on the ferris wheel twice. You must have done some powerful magic to convince her to do it again." Kirishima said.

"Wait... you knew about her fear of heights?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I've thought it was weird since she never wanted to be lifted up by wires every time we throw it into the idea pool." Kaminari said.

"Anyway you're moving from the point!" Bakugou snapped, "You two dodging your feeling is pi**ing us off, so get to it."

 **No One's P.O.V*** (Midoriya's Text) **(Jirou's Text)**

Midoriya sighed, "Look, even if I did like her, right now isn't the time-"

 **"The biggest gig we've ever had is in a few months, starting a relationship now would be-"**

"-Selfish, and distracting." Midoriya said as he walked towards the door.

"Maybe, once the gig is over and we have some down time-"

 **"If I'm certain what I'm feeling is love-"**

"I'll ask her-"

 **"I'll ask him-"**

They both exited their respective rooms, and they walked up to each other, "Hey ready to go?" Jirou asked.

"Uhh... about that, the guys, excluding Aoyama for whatever reason, are in the practice room... throwing Bakugou ideas about his fireworks display." He lied... but she seemed to have bought it.

"Typical..." She sighed, "Well, let's practice outside then." She said as the pair headed outside

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

It's been eating away at me for a while. I thought it was a passing feeling, so I didn't think too much of it. However, it hasn't gone away after a whole week. But how will she react? She was so certain about me using the electric guitar.

"Hey, you're mumbling."

"H-Huh?" I asked snapping out of my trance.

She smirked and set her guitar aside, "Alright, something's clearly bothering you, so what is it?" She asked.

"O-Okay... umm, c-can I... play my acoustic instead?" I asked bracing for whatever impact might come my way.

Instead she sighed, "Look, we've already been at this for weeks, unless you have a really good reason?"

I should tell her... but, no she seems like she prefers the electric.

"No... just preference." I muttered.

She raised an eyebrow... but shrugged, "Alright lets continue." She said.

... Sorry mom.

 ***Eri's P.O.V***

I-I think I got it do-

"Hey Eri!" Mina yelled from the room across from me.

"Yeah?" I asked setting down Zuku's guitar and walked over to her.

"Come in, come in, we have a question for you." She said as she let me into the room.

It wasn't just her, everyone was in here, "We just want to know. Has Mi- Zuku said anything about Kyoka?" She asked... what a weird question.

"Zuku loves Kyoka." I said as they stared at me with big eyes, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing... are you sure?" Denki asked.

"Yeah, though he says no all the time. I don't know why... I love Zuku, He loves Me, and Papa Toshi, and Uncle Zawa, and Uncle Mada, and Auntie Rumi..." I said.

They didn't say anything, instead they moved closer to each other.

"S-Should we tell her?" Toru asked.

"It does seem like the logical course of action." Toko said.

"Okay... let's do it." Mina said as she looked at me, "Eri, come here we need to explain something to you."

 ***Jirou's P.O.V***

"Alright... you've gotten a bit better, maybe tomorrow we'll practice with vocals for you to nail the timing." I said.

"Great... thanks." I said as I got up to probably get Eri to go home... but he sounded a tad bit sad. Is he still bummed about not being able to play his acoustic? I don't get it... but we're still a rock band, and it'll ruin the flow if we add acoustic into it.

"Alright, bye everyone! Bye Kyoka!" Eri said as she and Midoriya left for home.

Ahh he'll be fine, it's not like he can't play that guitar elsewhere right?

I'm sure he'll get used to it.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8 (Arbitrary Filler Chapter)

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Happy Birthday." Aizawa greeted as I grabbed my guitar.

"O-Oh, thank you." I said... I can't believe he remembered.

"Oh, that reminds me... here." He said as he handed me 3 wrapped boxes, "The top one is mine, the other two are from Nerumi and Hizashi."

What do I do? Should I open them now? Or-

"Aren't you going to open them Zuku?" Eri asked.

"O-Okay." I said as I gently grabbed the boxes and set them to the side, I pulled Aizawa's box and opened it... no way.

"I... figured you would get more use out of that than I would anymore." He commented, it was his scarf from his band days.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked.

"I gave it to you didn't I? So take it." He said. I nodded and wrapped it around my arm, he raised an eyebrow before nodding, "Odd way of wearing it, but hey who am I to judge." He said.

I grabbed the next box... it had a card on it.

"HEEY BUD! Sorry I couldn't be there... trust me I tried to pull some strings. Anyway I saw your wack threads, so I decided to help you out... you'll thank me later -Uncle Mada." I read out loud as Aizawa chuckled.

"Typical." He commented.

I opened it... and inside was a leather jacket, it had beige shoulder pads, and a massive collar. It looked really cool.

"Can you tell him I love the jacket?" I asked as Aizawa handed me his phone.

"Tell him yourself." He said as I grabbed the phone.

"He-"

"HEEELLLOOO BIRTHDAY BOY!" He yelled... which somehow hurt my ears.

"Thank you for the jacket." I said as he laughed.

"You're welcome, anything to help your subpar swag levels my man! Anyway practice is happenin' so I'll catch ya late- WAIT!"

"Y-Yes?" I asked.

"What time is your gig?" He asked.

"Oh... 7:00." I said.

"Alright, I'll be there definitely, see ya soon." He said hanging up.

"Ow..." I muttered as I handed him the phone.

"You think that's bad, imagine him on the microphone..." Aizawa commented.

I reached for the last present, it was from Nerumi... there was another card.

"Hello, sorry I couldn't be there... band stuff and all that. However I think this will add some flare to your outfit. It's custom tailored. Enjoy -Auntie Rumi." I read outloud.

I set the note aside, ripped off the wrapping paper, and opened the box... I'd recognize this from anywhere. It was like her leotard from her band days, except it was in the form of a shirt, the collar had red gem like stones around it, and down the chest.

"Here, I'm sure you'll want to thank her for the shirt." Aizawa said handing me the phone... took the words right out of my mind.

"Hello, Auntie Rumi?"

"Hello dear, how do you like the shirt?" She asked.

"I love it thank you." I said as she laughed.

"You're quite welcome, now your gig is at 7:00 right?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Good, I'll be there. See you soon, love you." She said.

"Love you too." I said before hanging up.

"Now... where's-"

"I'M HERE!" He yelled busting through the door.

"Seriously... stop doing that." Aizawa muttered his hand over his face in exasperation.

"Sorry... anyway, I have a gift for you Izuku." He said handing me a box, it's not wrapped. I pulled off the top.

"No way..." I muttered as he laughed.

"That is indeed my cape from when I once preformed." He said sitting next to me, "I no longer have a use for it, but I'm sure you'll find a lot of use out of it." He said as I hugged him.

"Thank you." I said trying to supress my excitement.

"Don't mention it... now." He said as Eri stepped out from behind him, "It seems you have one more gift."

Eri walked towards me and handed me a small gift, "H-Here Zuku." She muttered.

I took it gently and opened it... it was a little floral crown. It's clear she made it herself. A smile formed on my face as I placed it snuggly on my head. I opened my arms wide, "Come give me a hug." I said.

She smiled and jumped into my arms. "You mean you like it?" She asked.

"Love it, thank you for making it for me." I said ruffling her hair.

After setting her down I grabbed my gifts and headed down the hall, "I'll be right back." I said as I entered the room. I quickly changed into my presents and stepped out. "Ready to go?" I asked grabbing my guitar and extending my scarfed hand to Eri.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, jumping off the couch and taking my hand.

"See you guys later." I said before exiting the house.

 ***Jirou's P.O.V***

"He's late..." I muttered pacing back and forth.

"Oh ease up." Mina said, "I'm sure he got sna-"

"We're here." A familiar voice said.

"See, what di-" She said before looking at him.

"What the heck are you wearing dude?" Eijiro asked.

"My new clothes." He answered.

"Yeah!" Eri said.

Midoriya was wearing a shirt with a jeweled collar, a leather jacket with beige shoulder pads and a massive collar, a cape that was waaaayyy to big on him, a scarf that was wrapped all along his left arm, and a floral crown.

"Okay... why?" Hanta asked.

"It's his birthday." I said as I handed him a small box.

...

...

"HIS WHAT?!" Everyone... excluding Bakugou yelled.

"Yeah... my birthday." He muttered.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Mina asked them... then turned to me, "Why didn't YOU tell us?!"

"You didn't ask." I said as Sato brought out a cake, everyone looked at me confused, "HE asked."

Midoriya was confused by the sight... then realized that he had my gift. He gently opened the box, and inside was a thin dark green guitar pick.

"I thought you'd want one, and not use your fingers every ti-" I said before he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks." He muttered.

I felt my face heat up... but I hugged back.

"Aww..." Mina teased... but I gave her the finger. "Not so aww..." She responded.

I figured it would be a good idea to have a free day, everyone's been working hard lately. Besides it'd be rude to have work during his birthday. So he took out his accoustic and decided to break in his new pick.

Once he finished playing, everyone asked what he was wearing.

"The crown was from Eri." He said pointing at his floral crown, "The cape was from Papa Toshi, the scarf was from Uncle Zawa, the shirt was from Auntie Rumi, and the jacket was from Uncle Mada." He said.

Then I burst into laughter, his face heated up in realization "I-I see Eri has rubbed off on you."

Soon the pair went back home. The day of rest is over... now we have 8 days before the gig.

Here's hoping everything goes well.

*End of Chapter*


	9. Chapter 9

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

It was a day after my brithday, I asked if I could wear my presents to the concert. At first they said no, but after a bit of pleading and Eri using the technique Auntie Rumi taught her 'Puppy Dog Eyes' they finally agreed.

Now that's not the problem... the problem was when Jirou told everyone they can take the rest of the day off, well except me, she said we had to talk about the song list, the order, and the over all schedule. So I gave Eri my guitar to play while we speak in the practice room.

"So what's the sce-"

"We'll get to that later, now, what's up?" She asked.

I was confused, "Uh... the lights?" She then smacked me in the back of the head, "Ow!"

"Cut the crap! You've been sad for the past month, something's bothering you." She said as she walked over and locked the door. "And you're not leaving until you answer it."

"Y-You wouldn't understand." I muttered.

"... Are you f**king stupid?" I asked as I looked at her in confusion, which resulted in her smacking her forehead, "You are that f**king stupid..." She muttered, "Look, you don't think I wouldn't understand, then f**king try me."

... She's not budging, "Alright... I want to play my acoustic." I muttered.

"Well, give me a reason, or is that where you THINK I won't understand?" She snapped.

"Y-Yeah..." I muttered, "It was my mothers guitar."

Realization dawned on her, "'Was'?"

"Yes... she died, my dad left, leaving me with her guitar." I explained as I instinctively tightened my fists, "I was alone for the longest time... playing her guitar was the only thing I had left to keep me sane, then Eri came along, and she helped me get through that time. S-Seven years later... Toshinori picked us up from the orphanage." I said, "S-So, I want to play her guitar... but... but..."

Then I felt Jirou wrap her arms around me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, "I may be hard on you all... but I'm not heartless, had you said that I would have done something."

"B-But we're a ro-"

"Who gives a s**t... wait... I did, I gave a s**t."

"Gave?"

"Look, I know more than anyone the feeling of wanting to become something for your family." She said tightening her hug, "My father passed away, a year ago. He died before I had my first gig. He was a guitarist on a rock band, he wanted to see me play more than anything, he was proud that I was playing rock just like him. I didn't want to let him down..." She said.

"i-I'm sorry..." I muttered, as she laughed.

"Why are you sorry for?" She asked, "You've gone through much more s**t than I have." She said before smiling at me... her eyes were a bit red, "Now, you want to play your acoustic?"

... Now it was my turn to hug her, "Y-Yes..." I muttered as tears started to roll down my cheeks, "More than anything."

"Well..." She said as she snatched the guitar she loaned me, "Let's get to work, because of your timid ass we have a week to get you ready." She said pointing towards the door, "Tell your sister to give you back your guitar."

"R-Right!" I exclaimed as I ran towards the door... then stopped, "Thank you Jirou... for everything."

Then she laughed, "I dunno about everything... but I did do a lot for you." She said with her trademark sarcasm.

I exited the room and walked over to Eri, "Hey Eri... can I have the guitar back?" I asked.

"Okay!" She said handing it to me.

"Thank you." I said as I rushed inside.

"Alright... get ready, this is gonna be a rough week." She said.

"I'm ready."

"Alright... let's roll." I said.

The next week was filled with hardcore practicing. Day in and day out, hour over hour, was me running each song until I not only learned how to play them with an acoustic... but also to play in accompaniment with Jirou's rock guitar. It was the last day before the gig, and Jirou and I were practicing to iron out the kinks. Then the last song was over.

"That's it... you're ready." Jirou said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, it sounds great with me. We should rock the crowd tomorrow." Jirou said before looking at me, "You ready though? There will be a lot of people."

I nodded, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. But I have all of you, I'll be fine." I said.

"Heh... spoken like a true guitarist." She said, "Hey, once the gig is over we'll celebrate."

"Only if we do well." I said

"So we'll celebrate after the gig." She responded.

If I were to make a list of how many of the Quirks I like about Jirou... the list would reach all the way home from here. But the one at the top of the list is her confidence... it makes me feel confident as well.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." I said.

"Wait!" She exclaimed.

"What? Is there one last thing we need to practice?" I asked as I swiftly pulled my mother's guitar off my shoulders.

"No dummy! I need to tell you the address of the gig." She said as she wrote it down on a post it note, "Here, be there at 6:00 so we could set up and do one last run through."

"O-Okay got it." I said.

"Alright, that's all I have to say... sleep well, and for the love of God don't forget your guitar." She stressed.

"I'm not an idiot." I rebutted.

"You haven't proved that yet." She said with a massive smirk on her face.

Quirk #2 that I like, her smirk... it made my heart flutter.

"S-See you later." I stuttered rushing out of there.

Eri and I headed home, I opened the door to see Uncle Mada, and Auntie Rumi sitting in the living room.

"HEEEY! Welcome home kids!" Uncle Mada yelled.

"G-Good to see you too." I muttered rubbing my ringing ears.

"Uncle Mada! Auntie Rumi!" Eri yelled... seemingly unaffected by his throat blasts.

"When did you guys get in?" I asked.

"Oh about an hour ago, by the way, where's your band playing?" Auntie Rumi asked.

"Uh..." I said fumbling in my pocket until I found the folded up post it note. "Uh... a place called, U.A.?"

"Ahh, I remember that place." Uncle Mada said, "That really takes me back, wait! Maybe they'll give us nice seats!"

"That is... actually not a bad idea." Auntie Rumi said.

"We are not haggling U.A., escpecially since I don't want to be spotted there." Uncle Zawa said, "It's their gig, not ours, what kind of people would we be if we stole the spot light." He said before glaring at Uncle Mada.

"W-Why are you glaring at me?!" He asked.

"Because you're mouth is as loud as a jet plane." He said... as Auntie Rumi, and even I nodded.

"T-That's blasphemy!" He yelled.

"But reality." Uncle Zawa rebutted.

They argued for a little while, Eri and I left back to our rooms... until we ran into Papa Toshi.

"Ah, Izuku." He said.

"Hey." I greeted.

"To think just a year ago I picked you up from the orphanage... and you're already having a live preformance." He said pulling me into a hug, "They grow up so fast..." He muttered. I didn't pull away immediately, "And now, we've have two aspiring musicians." He said sniffling, "I-I never thought I'd see the day."

It took him a while to get ahold of himself. Afterwards we headed into our respective rooms.

Tomorrow is the big day... let's do it right.

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10 (Ending)

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

This is it... everything we've worked hard for the past month for, is here. I stood in front of U.A. it was a massive stadium that once held the olympics on year. Now we're using it for our preformance.

"Alright, ready?" Jirou asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We had about 2 hour before the gig, which allowed us to set everything up and practice once time over. All the while, the others were setting up everything, Sato, Koda, Hagakure, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, and Aoyama were maning the concession stands and merchandise stands. While the ticket sales are our main source of revenue, we also have the those as an added bonus. A-Anyway! I'm getting side tracked, we ran through the songs once more, as a refresher and in case there was something we were doing off that we could fix immediately. So far... nothing is wrong, but playing it alone is different than playing in front of many people.

Our once through finished, and now, we were having a pre-concert food break. The concert itself started in an hour, so we were going over what will happen during the concert.

"... Then when the base drops and the chorus hits for the first song, which is Peace Sign, Katsuki lets off the pyrotechnics." Jirou said to which Bakugou nods.

"F*king got it." He said giving a thumbs up.

"Alright, Denki we've already gone over the camera directions." Jirou said.

"Right, I won't let you down. Kyouka." He said giving a mock salute.

"Alright, Fumikage... I trust your judgement." Jirou commented as Tokoyami nodded.

"Revelry in the Dark..." He muttered.

"Security... self explanatory, we haven't really needed you since the incident in '16, but we don't want to take any chances." Jirou added.

"We won't let you down!" Iida yelled with a salute.

"At ease solider." She commented as she turned to the rest of us, "Stage hands, hopefully your job won't be taxing. Make sure nothing falls on us and you'll be good."

"Understood." Asui and Shoji nodded.

"Ochako, Tooru, we're not using wires in this concert, it was just outside the budget, so you can help Koji, Momo, and Yuga with concessions." Jirou said.

"Got it." They both said.

"Alright, let's do this people, this is the biggest gig we've ever had." She said, "So no pressure."

Yeah... no pressure. I got this!

An hour later*

I DON'T GOT THIS!

I looked out from the courner of the stage to see a whole lot of people. Some I knew, Toshinori, Uncle Zawa, Auntie Rumi, Uncle Mada, and Eri were sitting in front row seats. In their not so subtle attempt at disguises, but they don't appear to be noticed so they seemed to be working.

"What's wrong nervous?" A voice behind me asked.

I jolted and turned to see, a smirking Jirou, who then laughed when she made eye contact, "Yeah... nervous." She said before reaching up to ruffle my hair, "Don't worry about it, you just have to drown them out and play the songs. Besides, I'm 100% certain once you step out there and hear the cheers adrenaline will take over your nervousness." She said.

"B-But what if it comes back?" I asked nervousness leaking out of my mouth.

"Well the concert will probably be over until that happens." She said before patting my burning cheek softly, "So don't worry about it."

"O-Okay..." I said before taking a deep breath, "Thanks..." I muttered.

She smiled and nodded, "Good, now we're out in 10, so do some breathing exercises to settle down." She said.

I nodded and went into the green room to relax my stressed nerves. This is it... the biggest day of my life right now.

I can't screw it up.

 ***Jirou's P.O.V***

Alright... shake it off. It'll be fine. You've done this so many times now, just because there are waay more people doesn't mean jack. I can do this. Besides, if I'm nervous, I could only imagine how Midoriya is. We'll be fine, we're gonna rock this joint.

It was time, and we all stood behind a grandios curtain. They slowly opened up, revealing Shoto at drums, Midoriya and I at guitar, and Mina down in front at the mic. Before Mina could sound us off, a loud... and no louder than usual yell was heard from the audience.

"YEEEEAAAAHHH! THAT'S MY NE- *mph*." The loud blonde man yelled before being grabbed and slammed back down into his seat.

"Quiet." The other man whispered into his ear.

Mina just laughed and started us off, naming our first song 'Peace Sign'. Shoto sounded us off and we started playing.

"It's strange how well I remember. The airplane I once saw flying effortlessly above. There's no real reason, it just sticks with me." Mina sang, as Midoriya and I accompanied her. Midoriya and I are in sync with Shoto, and Mina was singing away like she does best.

"I'll throw up a peace sign, rolling this story along! I'll steal a future with you, writing a story without any twists!"

Song #1 is finished. So far the crowd is loving this.

"Thank you!" Mina yelled as she took a few deep breaths, "Now how 'bout we kick this up a notch!" She yelled which got cheers from everyone... even from the same guys from before.

"YEEEEEAAAAHHH BABY! YOU ROCK THAT GUITAR BO-" The blonde man from before yelled.

"Seriously, quiet down!" The man beside him growled... man he's loud and kinda obnoxious.

Soon we jammed out on the rest of the songs, with a small intermission after the 8th song so Mina could rehydrate and we could retune. After I was finishd tuning, I walked over to Midoriya for a status update.

"So, how you holding up?" I asked as he finished tuning.

"I'm good, you were right the adrenaline outweighed the nerves." He answered.

"I'm glad... but I'll tell you, that one guy who was yelling really loud, kinda got on my nerves." I said.

That caused Midoriya to jolt up and blush, "Uhh... about tha-"

"Excuse me sir! You are not allo-"

"NEPHEW!" The same man yelled as he barged through the doors.

"Uncle Mada!" Midoriya exclaimed as he ran up to hug him... wait, is he?

"How's it hangin' Young Listener!" He yelled ruffling his green mop he calls hair.

"Great, how do you like the show?" He asked.

"You were 100% amazing out there, pretty much the star of the show." He said.

"Hey!" Mina yelled, before realizing who said that, "P-P-P-"

"PRESENT MIC!" A loud gruff voice yelled, "If I see you run off or yell one more ti- Oh, hey kid."

"Uncle Zawa, what are you doing here?" Midoriya asked... Eraserhead is here too?

"We-"

"I could answer that." A tall woman with purple hair and shades said as she walked next to them, "This one, wanted to talk to you during intermission, but we yelled at him to not raise suspicion, needless to say, he raised suspicion." No way... Midnight?

"Well now that you're here, where Toshinori? And Eri?" Midoriya asked.

"Right here." A small voice said as she ran past the adults to hug Midoriya, "We went to get candied apples!" She exclaimed.

"They didn't sell them, but one boy made a few just for her, since they were her favorite." A man with wild blonde hair said.

"Aww, that's nice of Sato." Midoriya said before patting Eri's head, "Be sure to thank him after k?"

"I thanked him already." She said as she took another bite.

They all then turned towards me, "So... is she the girl?" I heard Midnight whisper.

"Has to be... Hey, what's your name kid?" He asked me.

"O-Oh, I'm Kyouka Jirou." I said.

"It is... so you're the one who stole my nephew's heart." Midnight said with a suggestive smirk.

"I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Midoriya exclaimed with his face entirely red.

I was just stunned to even respond. The pro heroes... are here? They're here?

I was snapped out of my trance when Midnight walked over to me, "Nice to meet you, I'm Nerumi Kayama, or you can call me your future aunt in law." She said with a wink.

Midoriya was flailing around and saying random gibberish.

"Nerumi... is it really a good idea to get them flustered before the rest of their concert?" Eraserhead asked but couldn't suppress a smirk.

"Of course it is, it gets the blood flowing." She said with a laugh, "So aren't going to introduce yourselves?"

"... Why not. The names, Hizashi Yamada, or Present Mic, nice to meet ya kid." Present Mic introduced.

"Sure... I'm Shota Aizawa, retired Eraserhead." Eraserhead said, sounding very tired.

"I'm up last then." The messy blonde man said, "I'm Young Izuku's father, Toshinori Yagi, or All Might. And I have to say." All Might said before ruffling Midoriya's hair, "You have quite the taste."

"D-DAD!" He exclaimed which stunned everyone.

"D-Did he just..." Eraserhead asked.

"He did..." Midnight said with a massive smile.

The realization finally caught up to him, and he adorably buried his face into his hands, thinking that statement will disappear if he does.

"H-He finally called me dad." All Might said with a proud smile on his face.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt this loving moment... but you have 30 seconds before the next song." Mezo said.

"Shoot! See ya kids, and don't think we're done with you yet young man!" Midnight yelled as she and everyone else ran off the stage.

I finally snapped out of my starstruck state, but felt it was necessary to crack a joke, "Weird family you got." Midoriya was too stunned in embarrassment to respond, he just sat on his stool and avoided my gaze.

The rest of the songs came and went, aside from a few wrong chords, it went extremely well, and the crowd was loving every minute of it. Then it was time, for the final song. It's a fan favorite hence why it's last to give the crowd one last jam.

We played a familiar tune, and the crowd went crazy, "My breath has stopped at 5 in the morning. A calm that spreads before the storming. Biting my nails at emergency exits. Tell me where is tomorrow? The day has come!"

The Day, the fan favorite song. Everyone loves it because of the speed and the over all message of the song. Every time we play it everyone can't help but sing it.

"The maze is twisting, ever twisting Do you plan to see what you're missing. The sound of a bell from a tiny adventurer Signals a new beginning. Are you sure that you're not shaking? Such uncertain roads you're taking. Every step that you take it is changing you. Where is tomorrow? The day has come!"

We all love it as well, it was as fun to play as it is to listen and sing to. Save the best for last everyone says.

"You know you want to keep on believing. What your open eyes have been seeing. As you cower long before the dawn. All your darkest nightmares have been coming true. So cry on, cry on."

That was the bridge, time to finish this! The last of the pyrotechnics shot off, as we played our hearts and fingers off.

"Real survivors, strength undying. Stabbing backs and always lying. Those who survive till the end are the winners. Fairness is just an illusion. Secret hunter, creeping toward you. Worldly whispers, tries to warn you. Sharpening claws on emergency exits. Tell me where is tomorrow? The day has come!"

We continued jamming a few seconds after the song ended, once we stopped we were met with a ton of applause and cheers, some way louder than others. Our last song of the night, as the crowds cheered one word.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

What happened next, was something even I did not expect. My body just moved on it's own, walking over to Midoriya, turning his face towards mine, and planting a kiss on his lips. The kiss felt like it went on for eternity, but it lasted a few seconds. Someof the crowd cheered at the kiss, mostly Midoriya's family, while everyone else was still cheering Encore.

"Want to do an Encore?" I asked... but he was motionless, his face was red but his face didn't move, "Midoriya?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. Then I snapped my fingers... nothing.

Then loud laughter was heard behind me, "I-I think you broke him!" Mina laughed as she grabbed the mic. "As much as we would love to play till we all drop... it seems our hopeless romantic decided to throw all caution to the wind and kiss her crush. But his mind seems to have short circuited from the sudden kiss." She explained in the most embarrassing way possible, "Don't worry, next time we'll go bigger, but thank you all for coming!" Mina yelled which got cheers from the crowd.

As much as I would like to yell at Mina for her statement, I have bigger problems. "Midoriya snap out of it!" I yelled shaking him back and forth... still nothing! Did I kill him? Was he that shy that a sudden kiss just destroyed his brain from the inside?!

"I'll handle this." A sultry voice behind me said. Midnight stepped in front of Midoriya. "Hey Izuku, the pro heroes are getting back together." She said.

That instantly snapped him out of it, "R-Really?!" He asked... then looked around. "What happened?" He asked looking around frantically, "Is it over?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's over." I said.

"You froze when Jirou kissed you on the lips." Mina said.

...

...

"WHAT?!" Midoriya yelled completely red in the face, and yet I felt more embarrassed by it. He looked at me for my testimony.

"Y-Yeah... it was instinct." I muttered.

There was a looming silence over us... we both clearly wanted to say something but we couldn't find the words.

"Oh just go out already!" A voice that was surprisingly enough from Shoto, "It's obvious you both like each other, so say it and help us clean up." He ordered as he was rolling his drums towards the back room.

"B-B-But..." Midoriya stuttered... but he was right.

"Hey Midoriya." I said as he looked at me, "Wanna... go get dinner later?" I asked as I felt my face grow hotter than the surface of the sun.

...

...

He froze again, "Seriously?!" I yelled.

"Y-Yes." He muttered.

"H-Huh?" I asked shocked by his sudden answer.

"I-I want to go." He said with a smile growing on his face.

Now it was my turn to be speechless.

"AWWW YEAH!" Present Mic yelled as he extending his hand towards Eraserhead, "That'll be 2000 Yen my man!" He exclaimed.

Eraserhead grumbled I assume to be profanities, as he handed Present Mic his winnings, "I gave the kid too much credit."

"Did you guys bet too?!" I exclaimed.

"Well it was his idea, I just wanted free money." Eraserhead said, "But I shouldn't have bet on the shy stuttering kid that he would confess first."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?!" He exclaimed.

"You're kinda a wuss." Mina joked as she walked by.

"B-But... Jirou." He said, asking me for help.

Which was a big mistake, "I mean, it's completely true."

"H-HEY!" He yelled which got laughs from Present Mic.

"Oh man, I like her already." He said with a thumbs up.

He gave me a betrayed look, but I stuck my tongue out at him, "Come on, help me clean up."

Soon his family left the stage and we cleaned up our stuff. Once it was over we said we would celebrate as a band tomorrow.

"Yeah yeah yeah, going to celebrate with your boyfriend first I see." Tooru joked.

I shot a glare at Mina, who shot her hands up defensively, "What? I just told her the shocking development that happened." Mina joked.

I sighed, "Whatever." I said before walking towards Midoriya, "So where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Well... hmm, what do you think Eri?" He asked, then looked up, "Can we bring her?" He asked.

"Hmm... I dunno." I said as she looked at me with pleading eyes... curse those puppy dog eyes! "Oh what the heck! She can come." I said.

"Yes!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"So... where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Hmm... I want to go to... I want to go to..." She said before Midnight crouched down and whispered into my ear, "I wanna eat at home!" She exclaimed.

We looked at Midnight, "The girl has spoken, you can't go back on your promise now."

"I want Uncle Mada's Spaghetti!" She exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"You heard the woman. Hop to it!" Midnight ordered.

"What is this an uprising?!" Present Mic asked, before laughing, "Well... jokes on you! Because I was going to make it anyway!" He said before turning towards All Might, "But only if he makes his world renowned chicken!"

"... Deal." He said.

 ***No One's P.O.V... A.K.A Third Person***

"So... when did you guys start noticing your feelings for each other?" Kayama asked going straight for the kill right at the beginning.

"U-U-U-Uh... well." Midoriya bumbled, but Jirou decided to save the day.

"It started a little while ago, when we went to the amusement park. Before that I saw him as a bandmate and friend, then he helped me get over my fear of heights." She admitted face red during the discussion.

"What about you Izuku?" Kayama asked a smirk growing on her face, it was her favorite past time, aside from playing, and that was teasing her easy to embarrass nephew.

"U-Uh... well, it was also at the amusement park." He admitted, "I felt feelings for her, but decided to bottle them up until after the concert... but even then I wasn't going to do it once it ended." He muttered.

Jirou's face somehow burned hotter and looked away, "I-I told you it was instinct!" She exclaimed in embarrassment, which got laughs from everyone except Jirou and Midoriya.

"So, in all seriousness. What now?" Aizawa asked, which got looks from everyone else, "You're in a relationship, which is fantastic, but what about the band? Or your bandmates? Regardless of feelings, you should still be professional, the band should come first and foremost." He said.

"W-We understand that." Midoriya said.

"While you all were cooking, we talk about the relationship. We decided to take it slow... even though our first date is meeting the family." Jirou commented, "As for the band, we agreed to keep it strictly professional during practice and anything band related." She explained.

"... Hmm, I see." Aizawa said taking a sip, "She's a keeper... and I need more... happiness juice."

"You sure, you can only be happy for so long." Toshinori said.

"I can handle it." He muttered.

"What's wrong with him?" Jirou asked.

"He's a bit... how should I put this, edgy when it comes to love." Yamada said, "He got with a girl from another band... and let me just say things did not go well at all."

"The puns... the jokes... they still haunt my dreams." He muttered.

"Ooookkkkkaaaayyyy..." Kayama said, "Well regardless I'm proud of you Izuku." She said before another smirk formed on her mouth, "So... when should we expect grandnieces and grandnephews?" She asked.

Jirou spat out her beverage while Midoriya started choking on his piece of chicken... again.

"BAHAHA! Oh that was priceless. Man you really know how to push buttons ehh Nerumi?" Yamada said as Toshinori saved Midoriya from an unfitting end by the hands of edible barnyard fowl.

"Can you please stop attempting to kill him please?" Toshinori said before sitting back down.

Soon that dinner came and went, then it was around 11:00 and Jirou decided to head on home. Toshinori offered her a ride since it was so late, leaving behind Kayama, Yamada, Aizawa, Eri, and Midoriya.

"Well young listener... I don't know how you did it... but you got a good one." Yamada quipped.

"T-Thanks." He muttered fact still red before giving out a yawn.

"Tired huh? I don't blame ya, it was a long concert for your first one." He said, "Now head on up to bed... unless you want Kayama to give you the lecture."

"No! I'm good, night!" He yelled before rushing to his room.

"You head on up to bed too Eri, you're waaay past your bed time." Kayama said.

"Okay, night Uncle Mada, night Auntie Rumi." She said before heading up to bed.

"... I bet you in 2000 yen, that 10 years they'll tie the knot." Kayama said.

"... You're on." Yamada said before shaking her hand.

 ***10 Years Later***

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Hmm?" Toshinori said before walking over to the door.

"H-Hey dad..." Midoriya whispered before walking in, "I have a surprise for you." He said.

"Well what is it?" He asked, before Midoriya stepped to the side revealing Jirou with twins in her arms. "W-When was this?" He asked in shock and surprise... he was a grandpa!

"A month ago, we decided now was a good time to give you the reveal... now where is Uncle Zawa?" Midoriya asked.

"Right here..." He muttered as he stood up and walked towards the front door, "Yamada, and Nerumi are upstairs still sleeping."

"But it's 2 in the afternoon." Jirou quipped, as she stepped inside.

"Exactly." He said before shifting uncomfortably, "So... umm."

"You want to hold one of them do you?" Jirou finished, smirking at his suddenly red face.

"No!... Okay fine yes." He muttered in defeat.

She laughed and handed Aizawa the boy, "His name is Akira." She said as Aizawa awkwardly held him, showing clear signs that he has never held a child before.

"Now... where is Eri?" Midoriya asked.

"In high school, she should be bac-"

"I'm ho- Zuku!" She exclaimed running inside.

"Shh!" Midoriya and Jirou said. It took her a second to see the reason, the sleeping children in Jirou and Aizawa's arms.

"Oh, you have kids." She said in a lower voice.

"What's all the- oh my god." Kayama said before rushing towards Yamada's room, "Hizashi get out here! And you owe me 2000 Yen!" She exclaimed.

The door slowly opened revealing a drowzy Yamada, "What are you talking abo-" He said before looking down stairs. "Oh my god..." He muttered as he quietly rushed down stairs.

"You two tied the knot?" He whispered.

"Yes we have." Jirou said causing Midoriya's face to turn completely red, which caused Jirou to roll her eyes, "You weren't flustered before how come you are now?" She teased.

"S-Shush!" He whisper yelled.

It took much debate... then Eri decided to hold the girl, "Her name is Makoto." Jirou said as Eri is having a better time holding her than Aizawa.

"So when did you get in?" Aizawa asked.

"A while ago, we met up with the old band to introduce them to Makoto and Akira. Their constant doting was pretty much the reason they're sleeping." Midoriya said.

Toshinori was staring in awe, "The fact that you are a grandfather still hasn't suck in huh?" Kayama teased.

"N-No... it hasn't." He muttered as he absent mindedly started to stroke his grand-daughter's hair.

"Yeah, the band broke up about a year ago. We all wanted to keep playing togehter, but some of us wanted to see greener pastures. Izuku and I decided to play together. It's going pretty well so far." Jirou said.

"So why are you two here?" Yamada asked.

"Simple... we're gonna move back in." Midoriya said.

...

...

"Really?!" Eri whisper yelled.

"Yeah, we decided that the kids should be closer to their grandparents and their aunt. So we're moving back in." Midoriya said pointing to the stationary luggage.

"... How have we not noticed that?" Toshinori asked.

"No idea..." Aizawa said.

The room was filled with chatter. Midoriya and Jirou were telling band storied, and Eri was talking about how she was planning to start a band with some of her friends. the family was back together. As the next generation of musicians was here.

The End


End file.
